Doing the Implausible
by amongblueskies
Summary: Sometimes doing the implausible is a good thing, people argue. It's a way to feel free, a way to feel older. Logan Watson is one of those people, and somehow, Jasmine gets tied up in it. College AU, Jasmine/Logan, side paring of Lindy/Garrett
1. New

**I'm totally a Disney nerd and couldn't help but come up with a college au for the five! Disturbingly on Google Docs the word count was four thousand something, but here it's only 1,391. Huh. **

**I don't own IDDI. Or any television show, really.**

* * *

><p><em>Jasmine<em>

The first thought that jumped into Jasmine's mind was: _Is there _supposed _to be a boy in my room?_

Jasmine had gotten to her flight fast enough. Her parents drove her over to the airport, and she spent thirty minutes listening to the good old Dad Speech her older sister told her about - no excessive partying, don't trust drunks with crack, keep your grades up - mixed in with the usual tears and blubbering from her mom. When she got out of the car, Jasmine decided if she heard the words "my baby's growing up so fast" one more time, she was going to drown herself in the sink of the the airport restroom.

The airport and airplane ride was okay too - it wasn't too hard to figure where to go at what time. After about an eight hour flight from Tallahassee to Berkeley, Jasmine staggered out of the plane and into a taxi, buying a Starbucks while she was at it.

The campus was pretty, to say the least. Students in bright clothes chatted excitedly amongst each other, and Jasmine smiled to herself, thinking about the large suitcases she'd packed with most of her clothes. She helped the struggling taxi driver unload her stuff and made her way up into her assigned dorm.

"Hey, what's up?" said the earlier mentioned boy, grinning at Jasmine. He was brown-haired and wore a sweater over a collared shirt. He stood at a corner of the room, making an awkward, vulnerable angle for her as she set down her new suitcase on the floor.

"You are…?" Jasmine trailed off.

"Are you Lindy, or Jasmine?" he continued, ignoring her. "I want to get to know everyone in the dorm, sorry if you're freaked out."

"You are…?" she repeated. Was she sharing her room with this guy? She sure hoped not. That would've been weird, to share her dorm with a boy.

"Sorry, I'm Garrett," he said, smiling sheepishly. "I tend to do that sometimes. It's just pretty cool to finally be at the University of California. The campus is amazing."

"I'm Jasmine, and I don't really blame you for feeling that way," Jasmine replied, setting down her suitcase. She gave him a tentative smile. "Just to be sure, who am I bunking with?"

"Oh, well, you're sharing with my friend, Delia," he said. Jasmine unloaded her laptop and gear, hooking it up to the outlets in the room. "I don't really know who the other girl is, but her name's Lindy."

_Lindy and Delia_. Jasmine wondered what they were going to be like.

"My dorm's across the hall," Garrett said, sitting down on a bed across from Jasmine. "I'm sharing with this guy called Logan."

"Hey, maybe we could all hang out together, my roommates and your's," Jasmine suggested, starting to unload her suitcase of clothes. It was a pretty big suitcase, and Jasmine mentally cursed herself her bring so much stuff.

"That would be cool," said a female voice coming from the door. "Garrett, what the hell are you doing in my room?"

"That would be my cue to leave," Garrett said, getting up from his spot and squeezing past the brunette that now stood at the door. "See you around, Jasmine."

"Have fun," Jasmine called back. The so-called Delia walked in and gave Jasmine a wry smile.

"Don't mind Garrett, he's just going to barge into everyone's room and demand their name," Delia said. She adjusted her dark glasses, her other hand resting on her suitcase, which, oddly enough, was patterned with eyeballs.

"That's okay," Jasmine said, sitting on the floor next to her closet. Unpacked clothes were strewn across the floor by now. "He seems cool."

"Yeah." Delia used her foot and pushed both Delia's eyeball suitcase and Jasmine's vintage floral suitcase across the room to the other bed. Lindy's bed. Delia peered closely at Jasmine. "So you're my roomie, right? Jasmine, I'm guessing?"

Jasmine nodded.

"All right," the brunette said. "Well, I'm going to go freshen up in the bathroom and meet some professors, but you can go tour the campus if you want. It's a pretty nice day out there, and you can sign up for some activities. The real college life starts in two days, so get comfortable."

Jasmine nodded again and got up with a yawn, deciding to take a long nap afterwards.

* * *

><p>Later, she woke up with a start, almost forgetting where she was, listening to the buzz of an electric toothbrush start in the bathroom.<p>

Then it all came back to her - the flight, Berkeley, Delia, the fantastic tour of the campus. She blinked groggily and sat up, adjusting her pillows into an arrangement so she could sit properly. Suddenly, Delia emerged from the bathroom, her toothbrush in her mouth, checking her Instagram.

"Has Lindy got here yet?" She asked her, thinking about her own phone. Where did she put it again?

"Yeah," Delia said, jabbing her thumb at the other bed, in which a blonde slept peacefully. "Apparently, she lost her luggage and spent three hours at the airport trying to find it."

Subconsciously, a wave of pity took over Jasmine. "Did she?"

"Did she what?" Delia asked.

"Did she find her luggage?"

"Oh, yeah, it's right there," Delia nodded at the foot of the bed, where a battered red suitcase stood. "By the way, Garrett invited us to Burger King for dinner yesterday. He says his roommate's going to be there. Want to come?"

"Sounds fun," Jasmine replied, yawning. "What time is it?"

"You slept until four in the afternoon," Delia said, "and I would scold you, but so did I. We're meeting at six."

With a sigh, Jasmine jumped out of bed and headed for the shower.

* * *

><p>"We're here," Garrett said, getting out of the minivan. He patted it lovingly, and Jasmine had a feeling it was his parent's. A neon sign flashed the words <em>Burger King<em>, and smells of fries and grease drifted out. Jasmine felt her stomach grumble.

"Where's your roommate supposed to be?" Delia asked Garrett, clambering out of the car, and the new girl, Lindy, followed suit.

"Logan's going to meet us here," Garrett said.

"Logan?" Lindy's face drained of color. "Logan _Watson_?"

"Is he your brother?" Jasmine asked her. She had met her over the last hour and felt a grudging liking of the girl, even though she was preppy. One thing Jasmine was happy about, though, was how smart she was. Lindy had offered to help Jasmine with schoolwork once college started.

"Yeah," Lindy muttered. She looked behind her and let out a sigh of exasperation. "Here he comes.

Jasmine turned around and saw the guy Lindy was talking about. Her brother was pretty good-looking, to say the least - but of course, if he asked, she would never tell him that. He had dark blond hair and a whole full-on swagger, and he seemed to glow in the evening. Jasmine knew his type - a lot of these types of guys tended to hit on girls. To be specific, Jasmine.

He smiled when he got to them.

"Lindy," Logan greeted the blonde, "didn't know you were hanging out with these guys."

"As to you," Lindy said, in what Jasmine noticed was obvious discomfort.

Logan ignored her and turned to the rest of the group. "Who do I have the pleasure meeting?"

Garrett introduced everyone as they walked into Burger King. "You know Delia, I think. Delia, you've met Logan, right? Jasmine, Logan. Logan, Jasmine."

Logan raised his eyebrows at Jasmine, and gave her a crooked grin. He stuck out his hand. On the wrist, Jasmine noticed a handmade bracelet of some sort. "Pleased to meet you."

"You too," Jasmine replied politely, accepting the handshake. His hand was warm and smooth. "I heard you're bunking with Garrett."

"Right you are," he said. He smiled at her again, and Jasmine hated to admit that her heart fluttered a little. "And you're bunking with those lovely ladies?"

Jasmine nodded.

"I mean - one lovely lady," Logan said, with a sly smile. He nodded towards Lindy. "I have to warn you, that one is a real grouch."

"I heard that," Lindy snapped, whipping her face in their direction, and Jasmine laughed.

And that was the start of a beautiful friendship.


	2. Excitement

**This isn't really my best work, but this is really only the most free time I'm going to have in a while, so why not.**

**I don't own the amazing world of IDDI. I wish I did, though.**

* * *

><p><em>Lindy<em>

All Lindy felt was thrilled.

What wasn't to like about the University of California? The people, the places, the experience - heck, she was already excited at the prospect of sharing a dorm that could be her future best friends. She couldn't wait to go meet her teachers, the headmaster, everyone in her classes. She couldn't wait to stroll the campus, maybe meeting a cute boy while she was at it. She wanted to go to a Starbucks to do her homework and talk about school and boys and their interests with her friends. The whole feeling of living in a dorm with, well, _people,_ just made her think about how glad she was to be there and _oh gods she was actually at_ _Berkeley._

The only tiny raincloud hanging over her sunshine of happiness was the fact that her twin brother, Logan, was down the hall from her room. He got into Berkeley with a sports scholarship, which made his already huge ego over-the-top. She had been hoping to stay away from him and Garrett, but no such luck now.

And her roommates! They had seemed so nice to her when she'd stumbled in the dorm like a zombie. Delia, for one thing, was pretty interesting on her own, with her clothes of funky patterns and dry sense of humor. But Jasmine seemed like the real deal. She was incredibly pretty, and Lindy knew if she hung out with her it wouldn't be hard finding other friends - and maybe, possibly, a new boyfriend.

So on the last day before school started, Lindy was practically buzzing with anticipation. What was her debate class going to be like? How is Calculus teacher? She ended up not being able to sleep, just staring up at the dorm ceiling, grinning to herself from time to time. Jasmine ended up flicking on the lights.

Lindy glanced at her portable Mathletes clock. 2:37 a.m.

"I couldn't sleep at all," Delia said. She yawned, and in turn Lindy and Jasmine yawned, too.

"Right?" Jasmine swung her legs off the bed, turning to face them. Her dark hair tumbled around her face. "I mean, college. Tomorrow."

"Can't you guys wait?" Lindy asked both of them. "Think of all the new things we'll learn."

"The people we'll meet," Jasmine breathed.

"The outcasts I'll find," Delia said.

The three of them sighed dreamily.

"I wonder what the guys are doing right now," Jasmine said, leaning back on her bed. She closed her eyes and let out a long whoosh of air.

"Probably sleeping," Delia snorted. Her glasses were crooked, perched on the end of her nose. "Or having an Avengers marathon while stuffing their faces with chips and Red Bull."

"That can't be good for you," Lindy thought out loud. Jasmine and Delia nodded in agreement. There was a moment of silence.

"Hey, you guys?" Jasmine said suddenly, a slow smile spreading across her face. "Didn't the headmaster say we had a mini fridge full of food…?"

"Yes…" Delia said. Then a look of realization blossomed on her face, and she jumped up from her spot on the bed.

"I'll go get some Coke for us," Jasmine said, grinning. "Lays, anyone?"

* * *

><p>Lindy hesitantly walked into the large auditorium full of physics kids, weaving her way through desks and people. Luckily, her dorm was only a block away, giving her plenty of time for the afternoon class.<p>

"Hey, Lindy!" a voice called out of almost nowhere, and Lindy almost stumbled into a senior.

Finally, the stampede cleared a little, and she saw Garrett waving at her. She waved back, glad to know someone in her class, and picked her way over to the seat next to him.

"Isn't this cool?" he asked her, his face aglow with excitement. "I can't wait to start."

"Me either," she replied. He grinned at her and took out his phone, and she shot him a quizzical glance.

"It's to record everything," Garrett explained, and dropped his voice just so she could hear. "You do not want to use this with the debate teacher. Learned this the hard way."

Lindy made a note of that.

* * *

><p>The rest of her classes passed by in a breeze. Her civics teacher was incredibly strict and demanding, and Lindy found herself with the task of writing a four-page essay about what she thought about the American democracy system and comparing it to ancient civilization. The whole class literally groaned when the assignment was chalked down on the blackboard.<p>

"Complaining is for high schoolers," the teacher, Mrs. Whiteham, scolded. "You are adults now, for goodness sake. You can vote for political issues. You should be able to handle a simple paper."

Inspiring words, Lindy thought dryly.

She met up with Logan after the class. He had tryouts to get in the college football team, and judging by the smug look on his face, he had got in.

"I got in," he said, confirming her thoughts with his signature smirk that she'd grown up with. "Boo-yah!"

Lindy made wide eyes at him, and gave him a mock little clap. "Great job, Logan. This doesn't mean automatic bragging rights, you know."

Logan gave her a look. "Really? Because if I knew that before, I wouldn't have tried out."

Lindy smiled, "I really am happy for you."

"Thanks, sis," he said, putting a hand on his heart, "it means a lot, coming from a person like you."

"What is that supposed to mean?" she asked him, giving him a weird look.

"Never mind," he said waving it off and grinning evilly.

She socked him in the arm.

* * *

><p>"We've established a system," Delia announced as Lindy came in, handing her a box of Panda Express takeout. "Every Monday and Tuesday I'll be getting us food, Tuesday and Wednesday you'll be getting us food, and Jaz gets us food on Friday and Saturday. For Sunday we, as in Garrett and Logan too, will be all going out to some restaurant or Burger King. Maybe even a nearby Rumble Juice."<p>

"It's cool with me," Lindy said, frowning at the food in her hands. "Why are we eating at four?"

"I had to get some food early," Delia said. "It's going to be like this every Tuesday - I have a class in thirty minutes."

"I for one, like these early dinners," Jasmine said, looking up from her laptop. She twirled her chopsticks through her chow mein. "I'll be going to so many parties this year."

Lindy sniffed hers. Orange chicken, she thought. Her favorite.

"Either way, this is the system, people," Delia concluded. She set down her Kung Pao chicken and took a deep extravagant bow. Lindy arched her eyebrows at Jasmine, and Jasmine grinned.

"Anyways, people, I'm going to shower," Lindy said, setting down her backpack and food. "I feel filthy."

"You can borrow my shampoo if you want," Jasmine offered. Lindy had told her dorm mates about how her bathroom essentials had exploded on the plane. "We can go shopping for more that the Bath and Body Works later."

"Thanks," Lindy said. She suddenly found one of Logan's shirts in her suitcase, and she picked it up gingerly. "While you're at it, can you return this to my brother?"

"What dorm is he in?" Jasmine asked.

"Room, uh, two-oh-five," Lindy told her, placing it on her bed. "Just tell him I found it in my suitcase."

Jasmine nodded absentmindedly while Jasmine grabbed a T-shirt and shorts and walked into the shower.


	3. Settling In

**So. If you guys wanted to know I got pneumonia. Because I feel like crap this is sort of a filler chapter. Sorry. I just. Okay.**

**If you wanna make me feel better please review :) Or check out my story, Down to Business. I think you'll like it a lot.**

**I don't own these characters, unfortunately. **

* * *

><p>The hallway was silent as Jasmine stepped out of the girls' dorm room. She tried to steady her breathing as she shuffled down the hall. Why was she nervous, anyway? They were her friends. She absentmindedly ran her fingers along the cracked, beige wallpaper as she walked.<p>

She stopped in front of the small golden plating, which confirmed that it Logan's room - two zero five, no less. Finally, (after calming herself,) she took a deep breath as she knocked on the door.

There was no reply. The firm wooden panel turned her knuckles red as she knocked loudly again.

Still, no avail. She was starting to get nervous, wondering if Lindy had told her the wrong number. Or worse, if she had gone to the wrong door herself. She checked the numbers again subconsciously. 205.

Finally, a sign of life - the sound of papers rustling. And a voice. "Hold on!"

Jasmine held on, despite the urge to run back into her cozy dorm, where donuts and pizza waited.

The door opened, much to Jasmine's elation and exasperation. "Sorry, I just - oh! Hi," said a very flustered Garrett, who froze at the doorway. He gave a nervous laugh at the sight of her, and scratched the back of his neck awkwardly. "Uh, hey, Jasmine."

"Hi, Garrett," Jasmine said carefully. She let out a breath she didn't know she was holding. "Lindy told me to deliver a shirt?"

"Okay, um, come on in." Garrett, looking a little embarrassed, stammered. He held the door open for her, and she stepped in warily.

The boy's room was basically a range of contrasts. One side was close to being completely trashed. The bed's sheets were tousled and in a mess, piled on top of the bed. Clothes hung precariously off the mattress. The floor and bedside table was a disarray of Mountain Dew cans and chip bags. Only a small framed picture stood untouched by the mess, reflecting the light that filtered into the room. Jasmine squinted at it. It was a picture of Logan, sitting next to a drum set.

Jasmine felt her lips quirk up. She played the drums too. She wondered how good he was, then tore herself away from that thought, and glanced at Garrett's side.

The other side was unnaturally clean. Not a speck of dust sat on the perfectly made sheets. A stout, chestnut desk with neat stacks of paper stood in a corner, and a Star Wars poster adorned the otherwise bare wall. Even a small plant sat on the bedside table.

Jasmine coughed nervously. "So it's just you two?"

Garrett shrugged. "Yeah, I guess so."

An awkward silence. Jasmine studied the white metal wastebasket by the doorway.

"So, how are you liking college?" he asked.

"It's good," Jasmine replied. _Remember what you came here for_. "Uh, what's taking Logan?"

"Oh, he's in the shower," Garrett said. "He'll be out in a minute."

"Right." Jasmine tried not to think about Logan in the shower. Or him at all.

"Yeah."

Another awkward pause.

Jasmine was in the middle of praying to her lucky stars in hope that Logan Watson might _actually get out of the freaking bathroom_ when he finally did. And he was, well, shirtless.

"Hey Jasmine," he said, completely oblivious to the earlier fact. "I didn't expect to see you here. What brings?"

"Lindy told me to give this to you," she explained, trying not to stare at his abdomen. And she thought pecks like those were always photoshopped. "She found it in her suitcase?"

"Oh, okay," he said, coming closer to examine the shirt, close enough that she could smell aftershave. "Well, thanks Jasmine."

"No problem," she said, shoving away dirty fantasies into the back of her head. She backed away awkwardly towards the door. "Uh, have a nice night, Logan, Garrett."

* * *

><p>Delia was late.<p>

She quickly found that running in her flats wrecked havoc on her feet. She had no choice but to walk to the other side of campus for her beginner's philosophy class, and she only had five minutes left until class started. And to put a cherry on her already-perfect little sundae of craptastic, it was raining. Hard.

"Why me," she muttered to herself over and over, desperately trying to protect her laptop from being drenched. "Why me?"

Ten minutes later, and Delia arrived, soaking wet and dripping everywhere. The rest of the students watched her enter the auditorium, and it was deathly quiet. Her flats made squeaking noises. She scrambled into the nearest chair, her wet hair smacking onto her face and glasses. It almost felt like cement, and Delia could barely contain a wince.

A voice resounded from the front of the room, "Who do we have here."

It came from the professor, who was a thin woman. Her lips were pressed tightly together, hands on hips. Her yellow blouse made her look like a pencil. In the dim lighting of the large room, she looked almost sinister.

"Delia Delfano," she barely managed to let out.

"Well, _Delia Delfano_, thank you for your dramatic entrance," the professor remarked dryly with a disapproving glance. "Would you do the honors and explain to your fellow pupils why you are late?"

_Being ridiculed by a teacher_, Delia thought. _This is familiar territory_.

She yawned. "Traffic was a bear."

The students around her twittered. Delia made a point by putting her wet shoes on her desk.

The professor narrowed her eyes. "I see we have a jokester in our class."

Delia smiled sweetly at her, "I consider it an art."

It was the beginning of a minor war between the two.

* * *

><p>Garrett could not stop blushing to save his life.<p>

This was the first close encounter with a girl, and definitely the most embarassing. He wasn't sure whether he was embarrassed for himself or Logan, who was pulling on the shirt that Jasmine had just delivered. Which was not hygienic. At all.

"Do you know what that thing could've touched?" he asked as Logan started to his bed. "Do you even know what's in a girls suitcase?"

"No," Logan frowned, getting out a bag of chips, "do you?"

"I don't," Garrett admitted. "That doesn't mean you can just go around wearing clothes that people just give to you. That thing could have bacteria on it. Did you wash it before you came?"

Logan shrugged half-heartedly. "How am I supposed to know? It was in Lindy's suitcase. Not mine."

"Still, you need to wash it."

"A little uptight about germs, aren't 'cha?" Logan smirked. He crunched loudly on his chips.

Garrett fumed. This was for Logan's own good. Logan obviously did not understand the importance of clean clothes. Or a clean room, for that matter. Garrett watched with knitted eyebrows as Logan merely brushed a few crumbs off his bedding and swept away some wrappers.

"All right." Garrett went over to Logan's side and whipped off the bedding in disgust. Logan watched, mouth open. Garrett tried to ignore the gross chip paste in his mouth. "I can't stand it anymore. I'm taking your bedding right now down to the laundromat. It's filthy. How do you sleep in this thing?"

Logan smiled sheepishly. "I just… do?"

Garrett shook his head again. "I'm establishing a deal. You need to keep you side at least decent looking or I'll… I'll tell every girl on campus that you pick your nose and eat your snot."

"Holy _crap_, okay!" Logan exclaimed. "I'm sorry! Dude, okay, I'll try to be neater."

"Thank you," Garrett said, letting out a sigh of relief. Now he could sleep at night.


End file.
